pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Starly
Vs. Starly is the seventh episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 6/6/2017. Story Ian, Crystal, Conway and Dawn riding on Ponyta are walking uphill on a trail bordering a forest. Ponyta is beginning to lag behind the group, head lowered slightly. Dawn: Ian. I would like to put the motion into place to halt our travels in order to rest and replenish ourselves. Ian: No. Dawn: Come again?! Do not forget that I am in charge of this expedition! It’s… Dawn looks at her pink Pokétch, checking the digital clock. Dawn: 11:07! We’ve been going nonstop for four hours now! My Ponyta is becoming exhausted by your pace. Ian: Then walk yourself. Dawn: How dare you talk to me that way! I will let you know… Dawn begins ranting, as Crystal leans over towards Conway. Crystal: Is the pace really that bad? I mean, I’m ready for a break too, but for Ponyta? Conway: While Ponyta could keep going for most of the day, it does need periodic breaks of rest to keep up calories to burn for energy. That being said, this pace is honestly slow compared to Ian’s old one. Going uphill has nothing to do with it. Dawn: …and therefore, it is imperative that I do not exert myself as I prepare for future endeavors. Ian: Yet you’re fine with Ponyta exerting itself. Dawn: It is built for travel! Ian: Obviously, you’re not. Dawn: I’ve had just about enough of your rude attitude! Perhaps Conway and I should just go off on our own! Crystal: Oh, no no no no! We don’t want that! Uh… Crystal takes off in a run, getting in front of Ian and holding her arms out to signal him to stop. Ian does so, Conway and Ponyta stopping. Dawn sighs in relief. Dawn: Finally! Crystal: Listen, I know that you want to keep going on as fast as you can. But, you need to remember that there are others with you. Let’s stop for lunch. By the time we set up, prepare the food, feed the Pokémon and clean up, we’ll have had more than enough time to recover, and we’ll be able to go until we set up camp for the night! Dawn: Camp?! I am not sleeping outside! Crystal: So what do you say Ian? Break for lunch? Ian has a stern expression, though Crystal doesn’t back down. Ian lets out a sigh, nodding. Ian: Fine. We’ll stop. Crystal clasps her hands and smiles with delight. Crystal: Oh, thank you Ian! I’ll set up the picnic blanket! Crystal runs into a small cleared area of the forest, bending down to open her backpack up and pull out a blanket. Dawn dismounts Ponyta, stroking it behind the ears. Dawn: Be thankful to Crystal there, Ponyta. We can now get a rest and a meal. Ponyta neighs, as they walk over to join Crystal. Conway has an analytic expression, examining Ian. Ian: Problem? Conway: You caved way too easily. We never stopped until you were ready, no matter how much Elise complained. Ian: She stopped complaining after a while. Conway: That’s not the point I’m trying to make. Who is that girl? Ian walks over to the blanket, joining the girls. Conway joins them as well. End Scene Lunch is served, with a tray full of sandwiches. Ian finishes filling up several bowls of Pokémon food, as he pulls out his Pokéballs. Ian: Cubone! Piplup! Lunch time! Ian opens the Pokéballs, choosing Cubone and Piplup. Cubone: Cubone! Piplup: Piplup! Dawn: Now Mareep! Bless us with your presence! Dawn opens her Pokéball, choosing Mareep. Mareep: Mareep! Crystal: Misdreavus! Wingull! Time to eat! Crystal opens her Pokéballs, choosing Misdreavus and Wingull. Misdreavus: Miss miss! Wingull (Landing on Crystal’s shoulder) Wing! Misdreavus and Wingull fly over to an old food bowl that Crystal has for them. Conway: (Tilting glasses) I guess I should reveal my Pokémon. Conway pulls out three Pokéballs, with one Pokéball, one Lure Ball and one Love Ball. He throws the three Pokéballs up into the air. Munchlax comes out of the Pokéball, a Slowking out of the Lure Ball, and an Eevee out of the Love Ball. Slowking: Slow. Eevee: Eev! Munchlax: Munch. Munchlax walks forward, lifting a bowl of Pokémon food and dumps the food into its mouth. It then heads toward a bowl of food that Piplup is at. Piplup chirps hostilely, as it charges forward and pushes against Munchlax, stopping it from getting at its food. Crystal: Oh wow! You have other Pokémon too? Conway: Heh. You sound surprised. Dawn: Well finally! I was beginning to worry that my appointed bodyguard didn’t have a Pokémon besides Munchlax. It is hard to guard me with just that. Ian: You get them in Johto? Conway: After I left traveling with you, I explored Johto a bit more. Kurt made me some more specialty balls, and I used them well. Slowking here evolved from a Slowpoke. Ian: Really? (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Slowking, the Royal Pokémon, and the evolved form of Slowpoke. When its head was bitten, toxins entered Slowpoke's head and unlocked an extraordinary power. Crystal: I’ve heard of Kurt’s Pokéballs. What about the one Eevee was in? It’s so, pink. Conway: That would be better explained by a demonstration. Does anyone happen to know the gender of their Pokémon? Ian: Wingull is female. Crystal: It is? Conway: How do you know that? Ian: She used to be mine. Wingull: Wing. Conway: Intriguing. Regardless, my demonstration. Eevee, use Attract! Eevee winks, releasing several pink energy hearts. They fly forward, hitting Piplup. Piplup’s eyes turn into hearts, as it turns infatuated towards Eevee. Munchlax keeps walking, lifting Piplup’s bowl of food and eating its meal. Munchlax: Munch. Conway: Oh! Apologies about that. Ian: All good. I have something to help with that. Ian reaches into his bag, as Eevee uses Attract on Wingull. She is unaffected. Dawn: How come Wingull wasn’t affected by the attack? Conway: Attract only works on a Pokémon of the opposite gender. Since it didn’t work on Wingull, Crystal: It’s a female! And Piplup is male! Conway: Exactly. The Love Ball works better on Pokémon that are the opposite gender of the one you are using. What’s more, it being female can help me achieve a dream of mine one day. Dawn: You actually have a dream? I would’ve figured serving me was a dream come true. Ian scoffs at that, Dawn giving him a death stare. Ian doesn’t even look to see, as Conway clears his throat. Conway: My dream is to own all the evolutions of Eevee. There are seven different evolutions for it. Ian: Eight. Conway: (Startled) Eight? Ian: There’s a new Fairy evolution. Conway: There is?! Incredible! Did Elise… Ian: No, another trainer. Crystal: Elise? Conway: A friend of ours, and one of our former travel companions. Ian: Here it is. Ian pulls out a Pokéblock case, as he pulls out a pink Pokéblock. He tosses it to Munchlax, which snaps at it and gobbles it down. Its belly bloats instantly, as it sits down content. Munchlax: (Content) Lax! Conway: Wow! That was, efficient. Ian: Professor Oak gave me this recipe for my Swalot. Another bottomless pit. Dawn: What was that snack? I have never seen anything like it. Ian: Pokéblock. You guys don’t have that here? Dawn: No. In the Sinnoh region, we have perfected the Pokémon treat, in the form of a Poffin. Ian: Huh. I’ll have to update the recipe. Piplup snaps out of infatuation, looking around confused. It then sees his empty bowl of food, and Munchlax full besides it. Piplup starts chirping angrily and crying. Piplup: PIPLUP! Piplup fires Bubble Beam at Munchlax, creating a mini explosion and scaring the other Pokémon away. Munchlax doesn’t stir from the attack, seeming like nothing happened. This makes Piplup more upset. Ian: Piplup, relax. I’ll get you more food. Piplup: (Pouting) Piplup. Ian pours more food into the bowl, as Piplup salivates. Piplup: (Hungrily) Lup. A flutter of wings approaches, Ian looking up. A flock of Starly burst from the trees, swarming down at them. They peck at everyone, them raising their arms to protect their faces. They swarm the food bowls, eating what remains of the food. A large horde are at Piplup’s newly replenished bowl, angering it even more. Piplup: PIPLUP! Piplup runs forward to try and stop the Starly, as they all focus in on and attack it. Piplup moves his head and arms into a fetal position, glowing with a red aura every few seconds. Crystal: What’s happening?! Conway: Not good. Piplup is going to use Bide! Everyone behind Slowking! Dawn, Mareep, Ponyta, Crystal, Misdreavus, Wingull, Eevee, Cubone and Ian run around to be behind Slowking. Conway: Slowking, Protect! Slowking holds its hands out, forming a blue circular barrier, that forms a semi-dome around them. Piplup glows white, releasing a powerful beam of energy straight up to the sky. The Starly all scatter and retreat from this, disappearing into the treetops. When Bide fades, Munchlax is slightly charred and there is a hole in the blanket. Piplup is panting and angry, running into the forest after them. Ian: Piplup! Ian returns Cubone, as he runs after Piplup. Crystal goes to the blanket, examining the hole. Crystal: (Upset) Oh! Ruined! Professor Oak gave this to me! Dawn: Ah, don’t grief over petty possessions, Crystal. It is easy enough to obtain a new one. That Ian on the other hand! We would be wise to simply leave now as he’s gone off. He and his Pokémon are disasters waiting to happen. Crystal: Absolutely not! Ian is one of the strongest trainers there is! We’re not leaving till he comes back! Slowking looks at the two nervously, as Conway strokes it. Conway: Good job there, Slowking. Slowking: Slow. End Scene Ian searches through the bushes of the forest, when the sound of argumentative chirping occurs. Ian goes towards it, seeing Piplup battling a lone Starly. The white mark on its face mask is big, revealing it is male. Ian scans it in the Pokédex. Pokédex: Starly, the Starling Pokémon. Because they are weak individually, they form groups. However, they bicker if the group grows too big. Ian: So it’s hard to get one on its own. Heh. Might as well catch it. Piplup fires Bubble Beam, as Starly flaps his wings for Whirlwind, blowing it away. Piplup, angry, charges in, flippers glowing white. Piplup jumps after Starly, who’s wings glow white as it counters Pound with Wing Attack. Piplup flips back, landing on its feet. Ian: Piplup. Piplup turns to look at Ian, Ian nodding at him. Piplup smirks in agreement, as he returns his attention to Starly. Starly speeds in leaving white streaks behind, using Quick Attack. Ian: Wait for the last moment. On my cue. Piplup stares Starly down, as it gets closer and closer. He almost collides with Piplup, Ian smirking. Ian: Bubble Beam! Piplup fires Bubble Beam at point blank range of Starly, knocking it back and to the ground. Starly lays defeated. Ian: Go, Pokéball. Ian throws a Pokéball, hitting and sucking in Starly. The Pokéball shakes violently, then locks. Ian picks it up, and opens the Pokéball to let Starly out. Starly: Star? Piplup stares angrily at Starly, as Starly returns it, the two butting heads. Ian pushes them apart, handing them both a Sitrus berry. Ian: Recover your strength guys. Starly, welcome to the team. Starly: Star! The two Pokémon eat their berries, when a chill flows through the air. Starly turns to look, as he flies off in the direction of the chill. Ian: Starly! Wait up! Ian and Piplup follow Starly, when they find a boy with a Swinub using Blizzard to take out a legion of the Starly flock. Many of them fly off, as the boy throws three Pokéballs, catching three frozen Starly. The boy has purple hair, wearing a blue jacket with a teal green shirt under it, grayish pants and blue shoes. Ian: Are three Starly really necessary? The boy looks at Ian, his face in the same stern, emotionless expression as Ian’s. Boy: No. What is needed, is the strongest among them. The boy chooses the three Starly, which are still frozen. He then opens another Pokéball, choosing Chimchar. Chimchar: Chimchar! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Chimchar, the Chimp Pokémon. Its fiery rear end is fueled by gas made in its belly. Even rain can't extinguish the fire. Boy: So you have one too? Did you know? The boy pulls out a black Pokédex, in a cylindrical shape. He uses it to scan the three Starly as Chimchar melts the ice with Ember. Boy: You can use the Pokédex to scan the moves of your Pokémon. This way, you can look at your new catches, determine which ones have the move pool that you desire, and then. The boy returns the three Starly, and pockets one of the Pokéballs. He throws the other two Pokéballs, them releasing a yellow light as the Starly come out. The Starly fly off, disappearing. Ian’s expressionless face turns into a slight scowl. Ian: You just let them go? Boy: The one I kept knows Aerial Ace, the other two being considerably weak. What about yours? Did you catch a strong Starly, or just the first one you found? Starly: (Disappointed) Star. Ian: Why not find out? My name is Ian, and I challenge you to a battle. Boy: My name is Paul. And I accept. Paul takes a battle stance, Chimchar and Swinub by his side. Paul pulls a Pokéball back out. Paul: It’ll be a best two out of three. Starly, stand by for battle! Paul throws the Pokéball, choosing Starly. Paul’s Starly: Starly! Ian: Starly, you ready? Ian’s Starly: Star! Ian’s Starly flies out, ready to go. Ian: Quick Attack! Paul: Aerial Ace! Ian’s Starly flies forward with Quick Attack, as Paul’s Starly speeds forward, disappearing briefly as the two attacks collide. The two Starly fly past each other, Ian’s Starly taking more damage. Paul: Aerial Ace! Paul’s Starly arcs upward, diving down at Ian’s Starly. Ian: Wing Attack! Ian’s Starly looks up and prepares itself, wings glowing white. He swings Wing Attack, but Paul’s Starly disappears, striking Ian’s Starly with Aerial Ace and defeating it. Paul: You obviously went for the first one you found. Ian makes an irritated groan, clenching his fist as he returns Starly. Paul: Chimchar. Chimchar: (Determined) Chim! Chimchar runs forward, eager to go. Piplup steps forward, ready to battle. Ian: No. Not yet. Piplup: (Dissatisfied) Plup. Piplup steps back, crossing his flippers in frustration. Ian draws a Pokéball. Ian: Cubone, go! Ian throws the Pokéball, choosing Cubone. Cubone: Cubone, bone! Paul: Chimchar, use Flame Wheel! Chimchar runs forward, the flame from its tail rising and surrounding it like a wheel. Ian: Bone Club! Cubone swings its bone and counters Flame Wheel with Bone Club, sending it flying upward. Paul scowls angrily. Paul: That all you got?! Use Ember! Chimchar recovers and flips in the air, breathing a wave of Embers at Cubone. Ian: Split it with Bonemerang! Cubone throws its Bone, it spinning through and dividing the Ember in half. Chimchar is struck once, then a second time as it hits the ground. Paul: Scratch! Chimchar runs forward for Scratch, Cubone parrying each blow with its bone. Cubone then uses Headbutt, causing Chimchar to flinch as it is defeated by another Bone Club. Paul is visibly displeased, as he returns Chimchar. Paul: Worthless. Ian: So you’re naturally a jerk to your Pokémon. Paul: And you’re too chummy with yours. Swinub. Swinub: Swi! Swinub walks forward, shaking its body ready to go. Ian returns Cubone, and nods to Piplup. Piplup runs forward, eager to go. Ian: Bubble Beam! Paul: Blizzard! Piplup fires Bubble Beam, which Swinub freezes with Blizzard. Swinub then dashes forward leaving orange streaks, using Take Down. Ian: Bubble Beam! Piplup waits for a few moments, letting Swinub get closer. Right as Swinub approaches, Piplup fires Bubble Beam. Swinub pulls to the side at the last second, avoiding Bubble Beam and striking with Take Down. Ian: Fast. Paul: And better than yours. Swinub, use Mud Bomb! Swinub fires a Mud Bomb, it erupting on contact with Piplup. Piplup’s face is covered in mud, as he tries to rub his eyes clean. Paul: Mud Bomb! Ian: Piplup, use Bide! Swinub fires Mud Bomb, as Piplup takes a fetal position. Piplup takes Mud Bomb, glowing red. Paul: Desperate play, there. You must be really weak. Swinub! Take it out! Swinub fires multiple Mud Bombs, Piplup taking each one. Piplup’s aura turns white, firing a powerful energy blast at Swinub. Swinub takes it, and they both remain standing for a moment. Then, they both fall over, defeated. Paul returns Swinub. Ian: A tie. Paul: Only because Swinub was strong enough to take Piplup out. Ian: And Piplup was strong enough to fire a counter attack. Paul pulls out a Pokéball, releasing Starly in a yellow light. Starly flies off, Ian watching it go. Ian: Why release it if it was strong? Paul: Starly are a dime a dozen. If I need another one, I’ll just catch another one. Paul spins around and walks off, disappearing into the trees. Ian is shaking from anger, as he returns Piplup. Back at the campsite, Dawn is impatiently tapping her foot. Ponyta is standing alongside her, as she groans in frustration. Dawn: Where is he?! We could be so much further along if we weren’t waiting for him. Conway: And yet, he would simply catch up within a matter of minutes. Crystal: I’m still for waiting for him. This way, we make sure that we’re all going the same direction. What’s more… Crystal is holding a plate with a sandwich on it. Crystal: He never ate lunch. He must be starving. Ian returns, as Dawn gives him a disciplinary stare. Dawn: And where have you been? Do you even consider the ill effect that you have on… Ian gives Dawn a death glare, her going silent instantly. Conway: What happened? Ian: Met a trainer. Crystal: Uh, Ian? Ian looks at Crystal, who extends her arms out to offer the sandwich. Ian takes the sandwich and takes a big bite out of it, continuing to walk and making it back to the trail. Dawn: See? He’s just rude to everyone! Even you, Crystal! Crystal: No! He’s just really upset. Conway: I agree. The only thing that gets him irritated like that is a trainer that disrespects his Pokémon. Dawn: Worse than him? Conway: He never disrespects his Pokémon. He treats them as his closest friends. Dawn: Closer than humans. Ah, well. Come on, Ponyta. Dawn mounts Ponyta, as they follow after Ian. Main Events * Conway reveals he has an Eevee and a Slowking. ** Eevee is Female, and knows Attract. ** Slowking knows Protect. * Ian's Piplup is revealed to be Male. ** Piplup also learns Bide. * Ian catches a Starly. It is male. * Paul is introduced, as are his Swinub and Chimchar. * Paul captures three Starly, and releases all three of them. * Ian and Paul have a battle, which ends in a tie. Characters * Ian * Crystal * Conway * Dawn Berlitz * Paul Pokémon * Cubone (Ian's) * Piplup (Ian's) * Starly (Ian's, newly caught) * Misdreavus (Crystal's) * Wingull (Crystal's) * Munchlax (Conway's) * Slowking (Conway's) * Eevee (Conway's) * Ponyta (Dawn's) * Mareep (Dawn's) * Swinub (Paul's) * Starly (Paul's, x3, all released) * Chimchar (Paul's) * Starly (several wild) Trivia * This episode features the first of many episodes to occur while they stop for a meal time. * This episode marks where Munchlax tries to eat Piplup's food and then something happening to his food becomes a running gag. This first happened in Vs. Mareep. * Conway is the second main character of the franchise to have owned more than one of the same species. He owns a second Eevee, and had a second Slowpoke before it evolved into Slowking. The only other character to do this is Sabrina, who owned two Kadabra. * Conway having a Slowking is based off his anime counterpart. * Conway implies he got the idea of breeding his female Eevee to get more Eevees. This idea most likely came from a trainer specializing in breeding. * Conway is the first travel companion to start a journey with Ian with three Pokémon, with everyone else (including himself previously) started the journey with one or two Pokémon. * Ian refers to the events of the crossover special Battling in Sync with the information about Sylveon. * Ian reveals he still has Pokéblocks that he used to feed his Swalot. They worked perfectly for Munchlax. This is based off May using those for her Munchlax in the anime. * With catching Starly, this is the first time that Ian has caught an Early Route Pokémon on his journey. * When Pokémon are released back into the wild, the Pokéball releases a yellow flash of light. This is to distinguish it in this series from being chosen. * Ian and Paul seem extremely similar except on how they view their Pokémon. Their remarks towards each other even seem similar. * Paul has a Swinub instead of an Elekid. Many of the Pokémon Paul uses in the anime have been replaced with other Pokémon or will have minor or alternative roles. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Paul arc